The Silver Apprentice
by BluWatch
Summary: When the Lady in Green and the Reaper in Red broke it to me that I would get to be like them, I didn't really mind. When they said I was being reborn, I was slightly less okay about it. When I discovered where I was reborn, I honestly didn't know how to feel at that point.


**Okay, I'm still fairly new at this so I apologize in advance for any errors I make.**

**Please enjoy the story and review if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After all of my achievements, my trials, and all my experiences that made up my thirteen years of life, I was honestly pretty okay with dying. In fact, I was almost looking forward to it.

_Why on Earth would you look forward to dying? _One might ask. Simple really. I was curious to what comes next. Would there be a Heaven? Perhaps it was just Hell? Something in between? There are many religions out there, who knows which one is right? I certainly didn't, and I was looking forward to finding out.

_Why are you rambling about death? _One might also ask.

Again, the answer is simple: I just died.

Yeah, I'm not kidding.

I'm not going to go into details about my death, but let's just say that a certain someone is going to be charged for first degree murder in the very near future. Serves him right, the bastard.

Which brings me to my current situation, or should I say, my _lack _of a current situation.

As far I could see (if I could still see), there was just black nothingness that was neither scary nor comfortable. It was just… _nothing_. I wasn't awake nor asleep, I wasn't tired or rested, I wasn't hungry or full.

And then there was a garden.

I landed with a soft thud on the intricately made pavement that made up the pathway, and was nothing short of amazed at the scenery I found myself in. This place seemed so unreal, with the delicate looking flowers that grew almost everywhere, save for the walkway and the ethereal looking stone table with two equally ethereal looking chairs. With a startle I realized that there was a woman occupying one of the white chairs.

She was understandably hard to notice because she took 'one with nature' to a whole new level. She had long, graceful looking ebony hair that reached just above her waist, small daisies were woven into her braid. Her dress was the greenest thing that I had ever seen, the foliage around her seemed to pale in comparison, and it looked beautiful yet simple.

As a girl, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of her looks before I quickly squashed it down when she smiled warmly at me.

_Damn it, _I thought to myself. _She seems nice, I have an inability to be jealous of nice people. _

Smiling once more almost excitedly, the woman beckoned me over to the seat across from her and I hesitantly obliged, taking painfully slow steps.

_Okay, play your cards right, this lady might be important. _I advised myself as I finally sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" The woman's eloquent voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Despite wanting to make a good impression, I found myself too flabbergasted to speak and nodded to her silently.

With a flick of her wrist, two fragile tea cups suddenly materialized from midair. The cups had a slight steam emitting from them, indicating that they were already made.

I reluctantly raised the tea cup to my lips after she took a sip, suddenly remembering that I don't like tea.

After delicately setting her cup down, she spoke with a gentle voice, as if afraid she would startle me. "You must be very confused, but we'll have to keep this short because we don't have much time."

At that, I became even more confused and somewhat alarmed but she continued before I could speak. "For starters, my given name is Terra, but most refer to me as Mother Earth."

I felt my jaw drop in disbelief. The woman now identified as Mother Earth continued.

"As you probably know, you recently died. If you were a regular human being, the 'Death' that is assigned to Earth would send you to either 'Heaven' or 'Hell'."

_Well at least that answered some of my questions. _I thought dryly.

"Now, it is important you must know that there is more worlds out there than Earth, and I'm not talking about the other planets such as Mars and Jupiter. And each of these worlds come with their own 'Mother Natures' and 'Deaths'."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in before starting to explain once more.

"These other worlds can be both very different and very similar to your Earth. There are even some alternate Earths."

_Other worlds?! Deaths and Mother Earths?! Is this some kind of joke?!_ My thoughts were racing desperately.

"For example," Mother Earth continued, snapping me out of my thoughts, "the book series known as 'Harry Potter' is actually real in another version of Earth, and so are most of the other supposedly 'made-up' stories of your Earth."

_Those stories are real? That's… actually kind of cool… _

"To maintain these worlds and keep them in order, people known as 'Assertores' or commonly known as 'Guardians' were assigned roles to the worlds they were meant for. There are many different types of Guardians for different worlds, all playing a vital part for the world's survival."

_This just keeps getting more complicated by the minute…_

"I am one of these Guardians as you can probably tell. I play the role of your Earth's 'Mother Earth' and my assistant plays the role of 'Mother Nature'. Do you understand so far?"

_Not really. _I thought, but nodded anyway.

She sighed and looked to me in sympathy, "I'm sorry, this is probably a lot to take in but you need to bear with it a little longer okay?" Mother Earth spoke to me as if she was comforting a child. Which she technically was considering my age.

"Okay." I replied in a weak voice, silently berating myself for sounding so pathetic.

At that, she looked even more sympathetic, but continued on.

"The reason you're here is because you've been selected to become a Guardian"

A jolt of surprise went through me and I widened my eyes.

"You see, this doesn't happen very often, but a new world has been created, and it requires more experienced Guardians. So quite a few of the roles are empty now, and us upper Guardians have been rushing to replace them before the worlds become too unbalanced."

"So does that mean I'm becoming a Guardian of this Earth?" I inquired.

"If this were a regular recruitment, yes, but in this case, no. Normally, people become Guardians of the worlds they were born in, but the role you've been assigned requires a ,,, delicate touch you might say." She sounded unsure, but quickly recomposed herself.

"To make up for it, the 'Death' of your assigned world will reincarnate you into your new world so that you can get a feel for it before becoming a Guardian."

_Well I guess that makes sense. I mean the whole 'becoming-a-Guardian' thing sounds a little sketchy, but it doesn't sound that bad-wait did she say reincarnate?! _I thought panicky.

A soft chime resounded through the garden, and Mother Nature tilted her head.

"Oh, that would be the 'Death' of your assigned world. I had some more things I wanted to explain, but that certain 'Death' is getting very impatient. Oh well." She sighed, then suddenly brightened up.

"It's time for you to go. Good luck!" Mother Earth finished, waving goodbye at me as our surroundings started to get brighter and brighter.

"Wait-" I started, but never got to finish as I was completely enveloped in light.

All I could see was light for a few seconds, then I was back in the dark nothingness that I found myself in originally. Except this time, there was a man in front of me.

The man had his arms crossed, and he had a displeased frown on his face. His hair was as red as blood, and he had extremely pale skin. He also had a black robe that resembled one of a Grim Reaper, and the look was only enforced by the deadly looking scythe he was holding.

Overall, he seemed like an interesting guy to say the least.

When he saw me, he rolled his eyes. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "What was taking you two so _long_? I've been waiting here forever!"

I didn't exactly know what to say to that.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, I guess introductions are in order." He began, losing his air of annoyance

"I'm 'Death', or one of them at least, but you can call me Hojo." He introduced, in a more friendly tone.

I vaguely recalled that 'Hojo' was the name of a video-game character back home.

Hojo continued. "You don't have to introduce yourself, I've already been briefed on you and you'll be getting a new name soon anyway." He said with a grin.

I spoke up. "I'm getting a new name? Is that because I'm being reincarnated?" I questioned, a bit curious. I mean, I like my name as much as the next girl, but getting a new one sounds promising.

Hojo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Our boss has a thing for giving new Guardians new names. Good thing too, my old name was John. I mean seriously, what kind of 'Death' is named John?" He started to rant.

He seemed to remember our current situation and sobered. "Well enough about that. Right now I have to send you to your temporary life. I say 'temporary' because once you're old enough, you'll die and officially start your Guardian duties. Also, you'll probably start being trained by Boss when you're about...eh… probably ten. But don't worry, for the first ten years or so of your life, you can decide which path to take. You can get involved with the main events in our world, or you can just wander around until you kneel over. Knock yourself out. Oh, and good luck." He saluted me.

And then he sent me on my way.


End file.
